Chariots of Ire
by Jemmiah
Summary: QuiGon suffers some humiliation at the hands of his padawan please review!
1. Default Chapter Title

Chariot's of 'Ire'…

PART 1: Humiliation. 

*******************************

  
Qui-Gon couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe it! 

If anyone had given odds prior to the race that he and his apprentice would win the most prestigious event in the Master/Padawan sports day he would have said that they were a crystal shot of a lightsabre. But for whatever reason, the force had deigned that the day would be theirs. A triumphant collaboration: a perfect matching of master and trainee, together in complete unison and harmony. Strong in the force. 

All the events were designed to be both challenging and fun. The Jedi had always had such a bad press for being stuffy and rigid, and for the past ten years Yoda had been trying to find ways of making the image of the Jedi a little less severe. 

These events had been the result. 

Most of them had been created specifically with the idea of working with the force. Puzzles, lightsabre matches, tasks of agility and skill… it was meant to be highly competitive, yet fairly fought. 

No cheating. 

Qui-Gon thought that if Yoda had been aware of just how competitive it really was, he would probably have abolished the whole thing. A Jedi should take pride in his achievements and always strive to do his best, but not at the cost of inducing bad feelings and un-sportsman like behavior. And Qui-Gon wanted to win! 

Badly. 

He and his apprentice were just ten points clear of their nearest rivals, Master Sal-Fina and her padawan Ambianca. The points tally showed that if Sal-Fina and her stuck-up apprentice won the final event, they would be declared over-all champions. And Qui-Gon was not about to let that happen. 

The last event was the silliest of the lot: the sack race. Why Yoda had decided to include this in the schedule was quite beyond Qui-Gon's imagination, yet strangely it had become the one that everyone wanted to do well in, for no other reason than it had little to do with skill, or the force. Luck, and teamwork perhaps. It was rendered all the more ludicrous because Yoda had invited, as always, a member of the press to witness the events and Qui-Gon couldn't help feeling that there was something undignified in Jedi being seen two to a sack, hopping along the ground. Or falling on their rears. 

This year, it would be fine, Jinn told himself as he and his thirteen-year-old padawan lengthened their jumps, covering the ground in an amazing display of co-ordination. He thanked the force that he had a padawan who was tall for his age, and as determined to win as his master. They would not lose, they would not! 

Just yards to go! 

Without warning, Qui-Gon found his force sense alerting him to the presence of another set of rivals on his far left. He made the mistake of looking across and nearly stumbled. 

Sal-Fina and Ambianca. 

Ambianca was a mere child. She had been claimed by her master at an extremely early age, more to do with looking like a little clone of Sal-Fina rather than any particular force skill she may have possessed. The long blond locks of the master and the short, spiky gold hair of the padawan could just be seen at the edge of Qui-Gon's vision, although he'd already known who was making that determined charge towards the line long before his sight had confirmed the fact. To see it all taken away from them now… 

It was going to be close. The line was coming up fast. 

Qui-Gon called on his padawan to make the supreme effort, but infact got a response of a very different kind. From in front of him, he felt his apprentice reach out with the force… 

And the next thing Qui-Gon knew, Sal-Fina and Ambianca were on the ground in a large, sprawling heap. 

As Master Jinn and his padawan went crashing over the line, he knew that every force sensitive being in the gardens had felt what had been done. This was not going to be good. He looked up, and found himself staring into Yoda's markedly displeased face. 

Oh, Sith.  
***************** 

"Disqualified." Qui-Gon said in disgust. "After all we did? We were by far the best Master/Padawan combination out there today. And now we've been thrown out?"

  
His padawan hung his head, at least with pretence of shame, although Qui-Gon doubted the sincerity of the gesture.

  
"I'm really sorry, Master." He gulped. "I didn't mean it. It just sort of happened…I got carried away in the heat of the moment."  
Qui-Gon glared defiantly at Yoda. "There, you see? He's apologized. He didn't mean it."

  
Yoda shook his head. "Blind you are, Qui-Gon. "Just happen" things do not." He waved his stick at the downcast apprentice. "Meditate he should, on importance of sportsmanship. Selfish, he is."

  
"That's not fair." Qui-Gon crossed his arms. "It was a spur of the moment mistake."  
"If believe that you do, meditate also you should." Yoda chided. "The decision is final. Disqualified you will remain." 

Qui-Gon put his arm on his padawan's shoulder. "I think you've made your point quite clearly." The humiliation burned brightly on Qui-Gon's face. He turned away from his former master, spinning his apprentice round to face the door. 

"Come on Xanatos. We are going home."


	2. Default Chapter Title

Chariot's of 'Ire'…

PART TWO: Embarrassment 

(With thanks to JJ for letting me borrow An-Paj)

*******************************

Here we go again, thought Qui-Gon Jinn. 

He'd seen Yoda shuffling his way across the floor towards him, tapping the floor with his stick with every step he took. Another lecture, he guessed. Yet one more futile attempt to persuade the tall Jedi that now was the right time to take another padawan. Another young life to shelter, and nurture and teach the ways of the force. 

Another Xanatos. 

Qui-Gon had just completed his enforced half yearly visit (certainly not a pilgrimage) to watch the young initiates training and showing off their prowess with the lightsabre, knowing fine well that whilst he was watching the combatants, Yoda would be watching him. His former master knew exactly how Qui-Gon felt about the idea of taking a new padawan. 

It was NOT an option. 

He couldn't risk it. Xanatos had betrayed him. He'd chosen to overlook the faults that his former apprentice had, and in hindsight there were many, with the result that the once promising young student had turned. It had been his fault, Qui-Gon reflected. He'd spoiled him, cosseted him. Ignored the devious and manipulative side of his personality. Invested so much time and love. Instead of correcting him for his mistakes, Qui-Gon praised him. Everyone had seen it except for him, and now he felt the shame so deeply that he could never take the risk that a further apprentice might not let him down in the same, heart-crushing way. Yoda could nag until he turned blue in the face. Qui-Gon would not be dissuaded. 

There had been one boy, a near thirteen-year-old youngster that had somehow caught his eye even though he had refused to let himself be swayed. His rejection of the boy had pained him, but it had to be done. Better the Agri-Corps on Bandomeer than a clouded, uncertain future with a master who might fail him. It was easier and less traumatic to refuse him as a padawan now. 

And yet the boy stayed in his mind. 

Obi-Wan. That was the boy's name. 

He received Yoda's expected lecture without really listening. He knew that they were considering making him take another padawan, and by announcing the intention they hoped it would force Qui-Gon's hand into choosing for himself. Well, he would not be blackmailed 

I can't chance it, Qui-Gon thought. I can't set myself up for another fall. 

He shook his head, and looked at Yoda. 

"I shall NEVER take another padawan."

  
*********************   
A YEAR LATER: 

  
"Master!" Obi-Wan yelled excitedly as he ran through the doorway of the apartment. "We've been invited to take part in the annual Master/Padawan sports day!"

  
Qui-Gon Jinn's head snapped up so swiftly that Obi-Wan was surprised that his master's neck hadn't broken. Blood seemed to drain from his face at an appalling rate, leaving the young padawan wondering what he could possibly have said to cause such a drastic reaction. He did not want to offend Qui-Gon, especially as events in their not too distant past had put a considerable amount of strain on their bond, and Kenobi hoped he hadn't said anything that would prove detrimental to their re-established relationship. 

Jinn stared off into space, seemingly in a world of his own. Although Obi-Wan could not understand, he was in fact reliving the last ghastly time he had participated in the sports day. Xanatos had done him up like a Corellian Kipper… 

"Master?" Obi-Wan swallowed, timidly trying to reassure himself that he was not going to be on the next flight to Bandomeer, "I'm sorry if…"  
"That's alright." Qui-Gon nodded, switching his attention back to his concerned apprentice. "I think it's a perfectly reasonable suggestion." Obi-Wan didn't think his master looked too convinced but said nothing. "You might want to invite Jemmiah. I'm sure she would like to watch. It might make her feel less intimidated with her new surroundings."  
"Yes, master." Obi-Wan bowed slightly. "Most of the other masters and padawans have been invited, too. Menali-Jay Abran and his master, Kryztan Harkley and Master Berlingside, Ambianca Machie'ak and Master Sal-Fina…" 

Obi-Wan's voice trailed off as he realised that once again he had managed to say something that perhaps he shouldn't have. Qui-Gon arched an eyebrow.

  
"So," he asked as nonchalantly as he could manage, "Master Sal-Fina and her padawan are taking part this year."  
"Y-yes?" Stammered Obi-Wan in confusion. "They're the hot favourites according to all the temple gossip."  
"And who gave you leave to listen to temple gossip?" asked Qui-Gon with a slight smile on his face. He watched his padawan squirm for a moment.  
"I didn't. Jemmiah told me she heard it from Master Windu."  
"She HAS settled in quickly." Muttered Qui-Gon. "I was told she had managed to make a special friend of Master Yoda. That's a rare talent. Now it seems she's got Mace on a line. At least according to Depa Billaba."  
"Now who's been listening to temple gossip." Obi-Wan dared to reply.  
"Do you want to take part in this tournament or do you not?" Frowned Qui-Gon.  
"Sorry master." Obi-Wan mumbled an apology. 

If that had been Xanatos, Qui-Gon thought, he would have covered his cheeky remark with more impudence. At least he didn't have to worry about that. Obi-Wan had a dry sense of humour but was also serious and attentive. Xanatos had been neither. The more Qui-Gon thought about it, the more his dread began to leave him. A chance to prove something to Sal-Fina… 

"Well, padawan, if we are going to do this then we are going to do it properly. How many days until the sports day?"  
"Seven, master." Obi-Wan blinked.  
"A whole week." Qui-Gon ran a hand through his long hair, deep in thought. "I'm sure we can put those seven days to excellent use, what say you padawan?"  
"Master?"  
Qui-Gon gathered up his cloak from the hook on the wall. "To the training rooms, Obi-Wan." He gestured his astonished apprentice out of their apartment. 

We'll show Master "Hot-shot" Sal-Fina and her nose-in-the-air padawan just who is best, Jinn thought. Qui-Gon was beginning to relish the contest. This time, Xanatos' spectre would be erased forever. Practise made perfect, after all. 

And Qui-Gon was about to make sure that they both got plenty of that.  
*********************** 

"Master Jinn?" The barely ten year old Jemmiah Gleshan sat cross-legged against a wall in the training area, "Don't you think you've done enough sit-ups for today? You're going an awful funny color." 

Qui-Gon paused during his eighty-fourth sit-up. " It pays to take these things seriously."  
"I'm sure you're right." She nodded. "I just wouldn't want you to do your back in, or somethin'." Her young voice was heavily accented with a Northern Corellian twang. "Otherwise the only event you'll be fit for is the bath-chair race."  
"I'm sure I'll be fine." He reassured her, looking around. "Where did Obi-Wan go?"  
"He's away to find a support for the double hernia he picked up." She sniffed. "Are you certain you're not, how shall we say, over doing it?"  
"Why don't you go back to the skipping ropes?" Qui-Gon suggested hopefully.  
She made a disparaging sound with her lips. "Nope, no more jumping about for me. Exercise leads to the dark side of the force." She closed her eyes, trying to paraphrase Yoda. "Exercise leads to pain, pain leads to suffering, suffering leads to the healers." She stopped to examine his face once more. "As no doubt you're going to find out soon enough." 

He just looked at her. 

"Fine." She shrugged. "Don't listen to me. I just don't want you to die." Jemmiah picked up her bag and walked towards the door. Qui-Gon returned to his sit-ups.  
"I'll tell An-Paj to have a bed with some oxygen on stand-by, shall I?"  
"SCRAM." Qui-Gon glared. 

As Jemmiah exited she passed Obi-Wan on his way in. "Why does he NEVER listen to me?"  
"Don't take it personally," Obi-Wan said, rubbing the small of his back in discomfort, "he never listens to me either." He looked at her in puzzlement. "Where are you off to?"  
"I'm going to see a man about a wreath." She grumbled, glancing over her shoulder at Qui-Gon. "I'll make it a big one so I can put both your names on it."  
"Corellian wit." Kenobi acknowledged dryly as he hobbled his way over to his master.  
Qui-Gon sat up. "Ah, there you are padawan. You can start on those squat thrusts. Sixty or so of those should suffice…" 

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. 

"…And then fifty chin-ups to finish with." 

Yes, thought Obi-Wan darkly, but will I finish with them before they finish me?

  
********************* 

"He's putting so much effort into this." Mace Windu shook his head. "All because of what happened with Xanatos all those years ago."  
"Xanatos?" Jemmiah asked, blinking large copper colored eyes at the shiny headed Jedi in her best effort to wheedle more information out of him. It worked.  
"Xanatos was Qui-Gon's last padawan learner. Unfortunately, things didn't work out…"  
"Oh." She scrunched up her face. "So what's this Xanatos character got to do with the sports day?"

  
Windu sighed, and led her out into the gardens. It was turning into a beautiful evening, and the setting sun was casting a reddish glow all over the extensive grounds of the temple.

  
"Qui-Gon and Xanatos were on the verge of winning the event a good few years back, except that Xanatos cheated and got them both disqualified. Qui-Gon was so embarrassed. He couldn't look anyone in the face for weeks after. Especially as Master Sal-Fina and her padawan were awarded the over-all contest."  
" Doesn't he like her, then?"  
"Well," Mace hedged, wondering how much of Qui-Gon's past was suitable to reveal to a child that had only recently turned ten, "Let's just say they have frequent disagreements about things."  
"What things?" She asked.  
"Everything." Mace smiled. "So it's small wonder if he wants to win. I'm just surprised he's taken it as far as he has."  
"Tell me about it." Jemmiah groaned. "It's all I ever hear. It's "sports day" this, and "sports day" that."   
"That's Qui-Gon. Once he gets an idea in his head, there's little point trying to dissuade him from it. You are a case in point."  
"Me?" She wondered.  
"Yes. The council gave him your temporary custody, but he would have fought them tooth and nail if they hadn't. Qui-Gon can be very persuasive. He's grown fond of you."  
"Well," she replied, "in that case I should really be supporting him, shouldn't I?"

  
************************* 

The big day dawned sooner than Qui-Gon would have liked. 

If only we had more time to work out, he thought to himself. Oh, well. Destiny, and a historic victory beckoned, force willing. 

He saw Obi-Wan enter the kitchen looking tired and in considerable disarray.  
"You look shattered." Qui-Gon frowned. "Didn't you get much sleep?"

  
His padawan yawned so hugely that it could have blocked out the sun. Rubbing bleary eyes, Obi-Wan replied "I slept very well, master. All things considered."  
"All what things considered?" Jinn enquired.  
"That I was up until five hours ago doing split-leaps and press ups." 

Qui-Gon grimaced. Maybe he had let things get a little out of control. 

"Are you ready to do battle?" He tried to lighten the conversation.  
"If by battle you mean "Are we going to go out and get slaughtered," then yes." Kenobi sat down with his glass of high-energy juice.  
Qui-Gon tutted. "This defeatist attitude is most unlike you padawan. We are going to have to do some serious meditating on positive thinking, aren't we?" 

Kenobi pulled a face. 

"If you're still not feeling too bright, I suggest you go down to see An-Paj. I ordered a prescription of energy tablets that should see you through today."  
"It'll take more than tablets to see us through today." Muttered Obi-Wan. He caught sight of Qui-Gon giving him "that look."  
"I'll go and see him." Conceded Kenobi.  
"Smart thinking, padawan. Better not leave it too late either." He rubbed his hands together. "Soon be time to see off the opposition." 

Jemmiah entered the kitchen. " Good morning, Master Jinn."  
"Good morning to you too, Tangles."  
"Good morning Obi-Wan." 

Obi-Wan grumbled something about unnecessary cheer. 

"I'm afraid my padawan is not a morning person." Qui-Gon winked as Obi-Wan downed his drink and turned to make his way to the fresher. "As a matter of fact, I've never managed to work out what time of day person he is." 

Kenobi disappeared from sight, and shortly afterwards the door was slammed loudly behind him. 

"My, he's a happy little Ewok, isn't he?" Smiled Jemmy.  
"Probably got out of bed the wrong way." Qui-Gon apologised for his padawan.  
"Hmmm." She twisted her hair for a moment. "For someone to get out of bed the wrong way, you should really allow them to get in it in the first place." With her words of wisdom hanging in the air, she left to pour herself a drink. Qui-Gon sighed, and decided that now would be a good time to start some peaceful meditation…

  
************************ 

Obi-Wan breathed out. He hated going to the healers. Even for something that didn't involve blood or needles or pain. It wasn't as if he didn't like An-Paj. Some of the apprentice healers were his friends, like Bant for example. But the whole place just set him on edge.   
He walked up to a counter and looked about. There seemed to be nobody around…and then suddenly there came a loud bang from underneath the counter, and a small whimper. Emerging slowly from where she had been concealed, a small dark haired child of maybe about twelve years or so pulled herself up into view, rubbing her head. Obi-Wan thought she looked vaguely familiar, from his crèche days perhaps… 

"Hello." She said dazedly. "Can I be of any assistance?"  
"I wanted to collect a prescription that my master ordered this morning." 

She offered him a shy smile. "Can you bear with me for a bit. I've only just started as an apprentice healer and I'm still not very sure of my way round things." She looked him up and down. "What's your name, please?"  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi."  
"Kenobi…Kenobi….erm…hang on. I'll go check for you." 

She wandered away from the counter, leaving Obi-Wan to twiddle his thumbs whilst he waited. He hoped she wouldn't take too long. Not that he was terribly keen to get back. His master probably had a last minute exercise routine all mapped out for him… 

"Here we are," she beamed, handing him a small plasti-tube containing the energy tablets he was after. "Are you in the sports day events?" 

Kenobi nodded. 

"Well, good luck then, er…"  
"Obi-Wan." The boy reminded her.  
"Oh, yes." She looked flustered. "Of course. I'll be hoping you do well."  
"Thanks." He smiled. He gave her a small wave goodbye. "You never told me what your name is."  
"Me? Oh, my name's Dimallie." 

He grinned to himself. Now he remembered her. An image of a forgetful, clumsy, awkward scrap of a child with two left feet popped unbidden into his mind. He was left wondering how on Coruscant she had been picked as an apprentice healer. 

Perhaps it would be quicker to give the patients a blaster to shoot themselves with.  
************************ 

The events had gone even better than Qui-Gon had anticipated. It was exactly like all those years ago with Xanatos, except for the small, niggling worry that instead of being ten points ahead going into the last event, they were ten points behind. 

And the team ahead was Sal-Fina and Ambianca. 

Qui-Gon did not panic. He rarely did. He felt so calm and at peace. The living force surrounded him, pulsing through him. And as for Obi-Wan, he had put in the performance of a lifetime. He had been consistently brilliant in every discipline so far, and Qui-Gon felt justifiably proud. Mace Windu and Jemmiah Gleshan were also there voicing their support. Somewhat colorfully in the latter's case, and Qui-Gon supposed he would have to talk with her later about her vivid Corellian terminology. 

But what had surprised Qui-Gon the most had been the sheer energy that his padawan seemed to have acquired in the last hour. Those tablets he had ordered from the dispensary seemed to have done the trick in pepping him up. As he stood contemplating this, he saw his padawan popping yet another one of the little orange lozenges into his mouth, and for some reason he couldn't understand, Qui-Gon began to feel just a little uneasy. 

"Go carefully with those, Obi-Wan. They're not sweets or candy." 

Kenobi just smiled an enormous smile. He felt as if he could turn continual summersaults, or hand springs, or even fly… 

The last event was, of course, the infamous sack race. Qui-Gon reached over at the start line to pick up the sack, but before he could manage it, his padawan had already jumped in.

  
"C'mon master!" Grinned Kenobi. "We're gonna have to be real fast to beat the other two."  
"Don't be so hasty," muttered Jinn, wondering what had come over his apprentice all of a sudden.  
"I wouldn't worry about a thing." Obi-Wan said confidently. "We are going to kick their little Jedi butts all the way to Alderaan and back."  
"Obi-Wan!"  
"Get ready master!"  
"What?"  
"Get ready! We're going to start in a minute."  
"Oh.." Qui-Gon shuffled to the back of the sack, holding the edges. Something didn't feel right here. He couldn't place it, but he had a very bad feeling… 

"GO!" Shouted Kenobi as the race started, and began hopping like a vrelt with its tail on fire. Qui-Gon tried to keep up with him, but it was proving difficult. Obi-Wan was working at his own speed, which was to say, very fast indeed."  
"Woooo-Hooooo!" Yelled Kenobi in joy as they surged clear. "Goodbye kiddies! We are FLYING!!!"  
"Obi-Wan, slow down!" Qui-Gon shouted in concern and disbelief. "They were well ahead of the rest of the field as they started towards the finish line. But instead of slowing down, Obi-Wan speeded up. It was all Qui-Gon could do to stop himself from tripping over. He couldn't believe how fast his apprentice was going! 

"YESSSSSSSSS!" Screamed Obi-Wan in delight. "Who's the best now, huh! Bruck Chun, you can stick your disapproval up your…"  
"Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon raged. He was so taken aback by his padawan's outburst that he hadn't even realised that they'd crossed the line. 

They'd won. And Sal-Fina was nowhere in sight! 

His immediate joy was tempered when he caught sight of his padawan doing a lap of honour round the grounds. On his hands. 

Sith! 

Qui-Gon did not know what was wrong with Obi-Wan, but he knew it wasn't good. A tendency towards hyperactivity did not explain this away. He was leaping and soaring and singing and turning hand stands without pause for breath. He caught sight of Yoda staring at him, and did not much care for what the look seemed to suggest. 

Qui-Gon ran after his errant padawan, finally catching up with him after he'd tried to dive into the nearest fountain. 

"Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon caught hold of the boy's shoulders.   
"We WON! Master, we won! Isn't that just fantastic! I could just FLY!" He laughed, his eyes far too bright. In the distance, Jinn saw An-Paj running across the grass towards them, and Qui-Gon swallowed. 

Oh, Obi-Wan, he thought. What HAVE you done? 

The deliriously happy padawan seemed to halt his jubilation suddenly, looking dangerously unsteady. "M-master?" He blinked, his vision going tunnel shaped; "I really don't feel…" 

He pitched forwards, and Qui-Gon caught him before he fell onto the ground. 

An-Paj hurried to Qui-Gon's side. He took a quick look at the boy, and then caught sight of the small plasti-tube that was hooked inside Kenobi's tabard. Examining it, and the contents, An-Paj's lips thinned into a straight, thin line. 

  
"Can we have a stretcher, please?" He called into his com-link.

  
*********************** 

"Disqualified? Again?!" Qui-Gon's voice soared in shock.  
"Your padawan was on a no-return trip to uncharted space. He was so high you could have used him as a kite! What else did you think would happen?" Windu asked his friend.  
Qui-Gon closed his eyes. "This is a nightmare." His eyes widened as a thought occurred. "What did Yoda have to say?"  
"Let's just say he wasn't too impressed. And the press is having a field day. They've come up with some interesting and imaginative headlines for the pair of you."  
"I can imagine."  
"Especially after they found out about Xanatos all those years ago…"

  
Jinn hid his face with his hands.

  
"How's Obi-Wan?" Mace asked.  
"Well, I'm not sure An-Paj is his favourite person at the moment. It might be wise to lay off the stomach pump gags as well for the time being. It seems that the new apprentice healer made a bit of a mix up with the prescriptions."  
Mace snorted. "Healers, huh? Can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em."  
"Very funny." 

Jemmiah entered the room outside the ward Obi-Wan was staying in. "I ran into your friend Sal-Fina."  
"Oh?" Qui-Gon said darkly.  
"Yeah. It looked like she and that blond, retarded thing she calls a padawan were out celebrating. At least that's what I thought. She looked very rough. That's what I said to her, anyway."

  
Mace and Qui-Gon exchanged amused glances.

  
"You said that to her?" Windu laughed.  
"Uh-huh. Just before I told her that if she wanted a prescription for the headache, she should go see Master Jinn, seeing as how he's so good with drugs…"  
"Jemmiah!" Warned Qui-Gon.  
"I'm just telling you for your own good. They're calling both of you the biggest cheats in the history of the Jedi order." She looked at Qui-Gon. "Especially you." 

As Qui-Gon watched her walk away, he felt the shame he had experienced with Xanatos flood him once more, only this time it wasn't the same. This time he felt embarrassment. 

"Mace," he growled bitterly, "I am NEVER taking part in this thing again. EVER. May the Sith strike me down if I do!"


	3. Default Chapter Title

Chariot's of 'Ire'…

Part Three: Misery 

*************************

"He's up to something." Mace squinted as he watched Qui-Gon stare unenthusiastically at the food on his plate from his vantagepoint across the refectory hall. "He's definitely up to something."  
"What makes you say that?" The jovial Jedi master Dex Berlingside took Jinn's measure, noticing the unease and untypical nerves that had progressively got worse over the past few days. They quickly glanced away when Qui-Gon seemed to become aware that he was under some kind of observation.  
"Did you see the way he jumped just now?" Mace continued in hushed tones. "Sign of a guilty conscience if ever there was one."  
"What, Qui-Gon?" Berlingside laughed. "When did you ever know Qui-Gon Jinn to have one of those?"  
"Frequently!" Windu grinned. 

His companion sat back in his chair. "He's been acting most odd in the last week or so. I mean, how often does Qui-Gon come here? He always said he'd rather have his teeth pulled without painkillers than eat in the refectory. He knows what the food's like down here."  
"We ALL do." Mace pulled a face. "That's why I say us coming here to watch him was a very bad idea." 

Berlingside nodded absently, smoothing a stray silver-blonde wisp of hair into place. Vivid green eyes watched in amusement as Qui-Gon made another attempt to swallow a mouthful of the unappetizing gloop that had been congealing for the last twenty minutes or so on the tray in front of him.

  
"Poor man. Looks like a Gundark chewin' a wasp." He smiled.

  
Mace choked on his drink, and out the corner of his eye he saw Qui-Gon look suspiciously towards them.

  
"Ooops. We've been rumbled." Berlingside showed an array of shining teeth. "It must be bad, whatever it is that's keeping him here. My old master used to say that before I became a knight, I would have to pass a series of trials, and that they would consist of a starter, main course, sweet and a selection of home-baked pastries from the temple refectory. I believed him for the best part of ten years."  
"And what happened?" Mace asked, wiping tea off his chin.  
"I passed all my trials. I became a knight. He was really proud of my achievements, so much that he offered to take me out and buy me a celebration meal." He raised an eyebrow and indicated the chosen venue with a sweep of his hand.  
"He never!" Windu chuckled.  
"He did. You think you know a person all these years, they nurture you and treat you like their own child, but as soon as you've flown the nest they try and poison you with a double portion of roast Nerf and Seruli dumplings." 

Mace shook his head in amusement. "I wonder what it is that's got him so on edge? Perhaps Obi-Wan would know."  
Berlingside nodded. "Worth a try, I suppose. Mind you, Qui-Gon can be as closed as a book when he wants to be. Could be shielding from Kenobi, too."  
"Look at him." Muttered Windu. He watched silently as Qui-Gon sighed to himself, and gave up the battle with his food, opting to pour himself a glass of water instead.  
"He could be in love!" Laughed Berlingside.  
"Leave it alone, Dexi!" Mace coughed. "Qui-Gon Jinn? In love?"  
"Why not?"  
"He's never got over his crush on Depa Billaba, for starters. No, I'm afraid he's dedicated to the teaching of the Jedi ways."  
"So am I, and I don't live like a monk!" Berlingside grinned.   
"So I've heard." Snorted Windu.  
"I look on it this way. If I put myself out of circulation, it would be a tragic loss to all the ladies in the galaxy."  
"And what does young Harkley have to say about that?" Queried Mace.  
"He watches and learns from the old master!" Berlingside winked. "Look. There he is now." 

He nodded over to his sixteen-year-old padawan. Kryztan Harkly was an extremely good-looking boy for his age, and had survived the rigors of teenage acne and greasy skin completely unscathed. There was a spring to his walk and a bolt glint in his black eyes as the youth took in the females sitting down to their repasts throughout the hall.

"Sets all the ladies hearts a fluttering!" Dex said proudly. "In which respect may I add, he's just like his master!"  
"Is his head as big as his masters'?" Windu asked conversationally.  
"Sith, no! He'd got years before he can reckon himself in my class." They watched as he approached a group of young female padawans and seated himself at the end of their table without permission. For a moment Mace thought they would ask him to get up and leave, but then made some kind of a joke and there was uproarious laughter from the padawans.   
"See?" Dex puffed his chest out. "That's my boy! Age is no barrier to him. I've seen him try his hand with both Depa Billaba and Sal-Fina."  
"Disgraceful!" Mace said with mock severity. "The youth of today…"  
"Are having a lot more fun than we did at their age!" Finished Berlingside.  
"Yeah. Not fair is it?" 

An altogether smaller figure entered the room, seemingly searching for someone. Studying the layout of the refectory for sign of the person she sought, Jemmiah Gleshan tugged down upon her uniform, apparently aware of the shortness of the skirt she was nearly wearing. Several of the male padawans roughly matching her thirteen years seemed to stop eating, cutlery in hand. Mace caught himself staring and hurried looked away. He didn't want his glance to be misinterpreted. 

Eventually, she saw Master Jinn sitting rather forlornly all on his own. She frowned, still tugging her skirt down with every step she took towards his table. She didn't want to be accused of being scruffy, or anything. 

He raised startled and somewhat disapproving eyes to her as she hovered in front of him. "Can I sit down?" She asked breezily.  
He looked her up and down. "I don't know. Can you, in that thing your wearing?"  
"It's a skirt." She retorted.  
"No. A skirt is something that should cover one's modesty. That doesn't seem to be covering much of anything." He broke off, thinking. "Why aren't you at lessons?"  
"Holiday." She replied.  
"As of when?"  
"As of an hour ago." She clapped her hands together in unbridled delight. "Eight weeks of doing whatever I want!"  
"I thought you did that anyway." Jinn challenged. 

She pouted. "I bring a message from your padawan."  
"Oh?" Qui-Gon frowned. "Why doesn't he speak to me himself?"  
"He's just gone into an exam, Master Jinn. Remember?" 

Actually, Qui-Gon had forgotten. A slightly guilty flush came over his face and he looked away from her eyes. "Yes, I remember. Physics…"  
"History."  
"Yes, that's what I meant." He became flustered. "Just give me the message." 

Her eyebrows arched in surprise. 

"He wanted to remind you that the sports day has been rescheduled for a week today, and could you meet him after his exam to discuss what sort of...Master Jinn? Hello?" She waved a hand in front of his blank eyes. "YOO-HOO? Anyone home?" 

Qui-Gon gulped. The two words he'd grown to hate most in the entire galaxy when placed together. Sport and day. The very idea had him quaking in fear. Two disastrous previous attempts to win the damn thing had done nothing for his confidence. 

"Coruscant calling Master Jinn…permission to land granted." Jemmiah pretended to knock on his broad forehead. 

There was no way Qui-Gon was ever taking part in that thing again; he'd promised himself as much after the last time he and Obi-Wan had messed up so very publicly. But what could he do? How could he get out of it this time? 

"The building's on fire, Master Jinn, and we're about to be eaten by a plague of giant insects with pointy teeth…" Jemmy waved her hand in front of his eyes. 

The last chance. It was the last chance that Obi-Wan would have to compete in the events. As of next year he would be too old. If only Qui-Gon could think of some imaginative way to get out of this. 

"…One of them has carried of f Master Yoda, sucked out his insides and turned him into a waste basket…" 

Think, Qui-Gon urged himself. THINK! 

"Oh, look. Master Billaba is doing a striptease on the table down the far end of the hall." 

If ever he needed inspiration to help him out, it was now…"What did you say?" He asked suddenly.  
Jemmiah grinned. "Typical man. Knew that would get you." 

Uh-oh. There's that look again, Jemmiah thought. Time to make tracks. 

"I'll leave you to vegetate all by yourself then." Jemmiah smiled airily at him. "I'm going back to my apartment to fix myself some REAL food." She stared at the mound of "something" that was trying to escape from off his plate. "I don't know what that is, but if you ask me it's having an identity crisis." She shouldered her bag. "Remember, Obi-Wan said to…"  
"Yes, thank you." Qui-Gon interrupted. "I heard you perfectly clearly. Go home and put on something more substantial than a face flannel." 

She glared, pulling her skirt down. "Jedi! Wouldn't know fashion if it slapped them round the head with an iron bar." 

He watched her swagger away, as only Corellians knew how, noticing that some of the younger male padawans were following her every step with magnetized eyes. She stopped suddenly just along from padawan Harkley's table and bent over to adjust the fastening on her heeled boots, and to Qui-Gon's horror and the considerable delight of not a few of the adolescents her skirt managed to ride all the way up, leaving very little to the imagination. 

"Cheeky girl!" Berlingside grinned in delight. "I'll bet she'll be a handful in a year or too! That was a parting shot to Qui-Gon if ever I saw one."  
Mace shared his friends' opinion. " She's a good kid, Jemmiah. A bit headstrong. Very…"  
"Corellian?" Dex supplied.  
"Yes." Windu agreed. "But her heart's in the right place."  
"Everything seems to be in the right place." Dex approved. "I think my padawan would agree with me, judging by his expression."

  
Mace rolled his eyes. "For Sith's sake, she's only thirteen, and barely that."  
"Means nothing. Women mature faster than men do. Believe me, I know these things."

  
Mace let that pass. He wasn't going to get drawn into that conversation again. 

Qui-Gon sighed morosely. He'd spied Master Windu and Master Berlingside chatting away, somewhat covertly he thought, glancing across at him every so often. Time to find out precisely why… 

Mace was about to shovel down a helping of some fruit concoction when he caught sight of Qui-Gon striding over to their table. "Watch out, he's coming over." He said round a mouthful of Bandomeerian mango. Berlingside folded one hand over the other and smiled reassuringly. 

"My apologies for the little display you just witnessed," Qui-Gon indicated back to a table where the male padawans were almost frozen in rapt silence, "I'll make sure it doesn't happen again."  
"No need for that Qui-Gon." Berlingside winked. "I rather enjoyed it, personally." 

Ignoring his eternally cheerful companion, Qui-Gon seated himself next to Mace Windu. The three of them had known each other for as long as they could remember, in the case of Dex and Qui-Gon from their time in the crèche. The tallest of the three by a long shot, Qui-Gon looked an odd figure sitting between his to smaller companions.

"OK," he said finally. "What's up."  
"Wwwhat do you mean, what's up?" Mace stumbled.  
"I mean why do you two keep whispering and nudging each other and looking over at me? What's wrong?"  
"We could ask you that."  
"You could," agreed Qui-Gon. "But I asked first."  
"We just don't often see you in here." Berlingside smiled a little too smoothly for Qui-Gon's taste.  
"I could say the same for you." Jinn replied warily. "You've been following me, haven't you?"  
"No." Windu said.  
"No?" challenged Qui-Gon.  
"No." Mace repeated.  
"No….yes." admitted Berlingside.  
"Uh-huh." Qui-Gon looked from one face to the other and back again. "Might I ask why?"  
"Because, my friend, I am worried about you. WE are worried about you. Sith, even Yoda's worried about you!"  
"I'm fine."  
"Why are your hands shaking?" Dex countered.  
"They are NOT shaking." Qui-Gon growled, holding out his hands to prove his point, willing them to stop trembling. If anything they got worse. "OK. Not much anyway."  
"Qui-Gon, you are a veritable bag of nerves!" Mace frowned. "Maybe you should see the healers. An-Paj will give you something to…"  
"No thanks. I refuse to have them prodding me about."  
"Isn't that Obi-Wan's line?" Windu grinned.  
"And frankly, I think they've done enough damage with all their medications in the past."   
"Pardon?" Dex frowned.  
Mace stole a quick glance at Qui-Gon, as the truth of his words began to sink in. Of course! That was it, thought Mace. If I'm right he'll confirm it by asking me for a dangerous mission on behalf of the council. 

Qui-Gon fidgeted slightly. "I was wondering, Mace…" 

Here it comes, thought Windu. 

"…If the council had any missions for my padawan and myself coming up. Say, in the next week or so." 

Knew it, gloated Mace to himself. 

"It wouldn't matter how dangerous."  
"That's not very fair to your padawan, is it?" Mace queried.  
"Have you or haven't you?" Qui-Gon asked impatiently.  
"This week?"  
"Yes."  
"Very dangerous?"  
"Yes."  
"Away from Coruscant?"  
"YES." 

Windu bit his lip, seemingly deep in thought. "Hmmm."  
"Well?"  
"Nope." Mace said, standing up. "Sorry, old friend. Looks like you and Obi-Wan will just have to take part in the sports day instead, eh?" 

He smiled at Berlingside. "You coming?"  
As Qui-Gon looked at the work surface with the most dejected expression Mace had ever seen before, he reached over to slap him playfully on the shoulder. "Qui-Gon. You have to face up to things. There's a sack out there with your name on it." He grinned at his bearded friend. "If I were you, I'd start running now. That way you might be ahead when Sal-Fina and Ambianca get to the start line." 

Qui-Gon Jinn had never felt such abject misery. He'd been well and truly tumbled. 

Trouble was, what was he going to do about it? 

  
******************** 

"Expecting this, I was." Yoda nodded sagely.  
"Yes, well. More to the point, what action are we going to take? Qui-Gon can be really determined. There's no way he'll take part in that thing ever again." Mace replied.  
"It's Kenobi I feel sorry for." Berlingside folded his arms. "What's he got in store for that poor kid this time?"  
"What do you mean?" Windu hesitated. Qui-Gon would never do anything to deliberately cause Obi-Wan any kind of suffering. Not even if he was desperate. 

Would he? 

"Bit of a coincidence, don't you think?" Dex continued, "For the last two years Kenobi hasn't been available to take part in the events for one reason or another. That unfortunate upset stomach he got on the morning of the games a year ago. Poor kid spent the whole day locked in the fresher. I've never seen a Jedi so happy at their own padawans discomfort."  
"Yeah," agreed Windu suddenly. "Food poisoning was the reason Qui-Gon gave."  
"But just who poisoned the food?" Dex enquired. 

An uncomfortable silence descended, punctuated only by the tap-tapping of Yoda's stick against the floor.

  
"What about the year before?" Windu reminded his companions.  
"What, you mean the time when Qui-Gon altered all the chronos by about five hours so that they missed the entire event?"  
"Know about that, I did NOT!" Yoda looked annoyed.  
"Master, He's so terrified about this whole business that it's been eating away at him for ages. It goes back to that Xanatos caper. There's no telling what he'll do this time if he's really desperate. He'll probably paint little red dots on the boy's face so that when he wakes up he'll think he's contracted some mutant strain of swamp fever." Berlingside insisted.  
"There are no swamps on Coruscant." Reminded Windu.  
"That doesn't matter to Qui-Gon. He'll have Kenobi believing every word."  
"The healers would know instantly." Mace said.  
"What, Kenobi? Voluntarily go to the healers?" He shook his head. "Is it raining up there on planet Windu?" 

Mace sighed. "Short of keeping Obi-Wan on a tight vigil, what can we do?"  
Yoda's eyes twinkled. "Be ready, we shall."  
"You have a plan, Master Yoda?" Dex smiled curiously.  
"Hmmm." Yoda said. "And a lesson."

  
************************** 

Jemmiah had thought Master Windu's request to watch Obi-Wan like a hawk the day before the big event was just a little bit peculiar, to say the least. She didn't think he'd appreciate her following him to the fresher, for starters. And she didn't think Qui-Gon would let her sleep over in his room, either. So just how was she supposed to do as requested? What was she meant to be looking for?

  
The problem did not seem to be with Obi-Wan. If there was a problem, it was with Master Jinn. She told Obi-Wan as much when she walked with him in the gardens. 

"Ben. Don't mind me saying this…"  
"But."  
"Eh?  
"I sense a but coming on."  
"OK then. But have you noticed Master Jinn behaving a bit oddly in the last few days?"

  
Obi-Wan frowned. "Not really. He was a little tense this morning at breakfast. And now you come to mention it, the way he sliced that Papyri fruit down the middle with the cleaver was a bit…violent."  
"I saw him smoking this morning." She confessed.

  
Obi-Wan was shocked. "My master doesn't smoke!"  
"I wouldn't have minded, except they were the funny cigars that he confiscated from me, you know, the slightly illegal ones I got for Master Windu."  
"I don't believe it." Kenobi was stunned.  
"Yeah. He was smoking five at the same time." 

Obi-Wan couldn't get his head round it. "There must be a logical explanation."  
"Has he promised to make you any special meals, or anything like that?" She asked tentatively.  
"Yes." He frowned. "How did you know?"  
"Intuition." She gulped.  
"He's going to open that bottle of Corellian brandy that Chancellor Valorum gave him as a present last year."  
"Ben?"  
"Yes." He looked mystified.  
"Do yourself a big favor."  
"And what might that be?"  
"Tell him you're on a diet."  
"Sorry?" Obi-Wan was now totally confused.  
"I think you'll find it's safer in the long run."

  
************************* 

Qui-Gon Jinn paced the floor of his apartment. His padawan had come back earlier that afternoon and told his master he had decided to fast, for fear of repeating last years upset stomach. And then he'd given Qui-Gon such a distrustful look that the Jedi master had blushed to the roots of his long hair. His padawan did not trust him. Well, he supposed that was only right. He'd given him no reason to trust him. 

More to the point, his plan to dope his padawans' food had flown out the window. Damn, damn, a thousand times damn! 

Now what was he going to do? 

Jemmiah knew. She had somehow got wind of what he was going to do and alerted the boy to the dangers. He'd never underestimate that one ever again. And if she knew, who else did? 

He wished he could feel guiltier, but he couldn't. That would come later, like it had for the last two years. Especially last year. He'd really overdone the laxatives on that occasion… 

Well, he'd make it up to Obi-Wan this time. He promised himself. It would have looked better if Obi-Wan had just fallen asleep naturally but now a change of plan was called for. 

He hesitated briefly by his padawans doorway before entering into the room. 

May the force forgive me, he thought, for what I am about to do…

  
*************************** 

"Qui-Gon!" Dex Berlingside strode towards his friend in utter astonishment. "Old friend, I didn't expect to see you here!"  
"Evidently." Qui-Gon said coolly.  
"Where's your padawan?" 

Qui-Gon smiled thinly as he looked around the busy, bustling temple gardens. It seemed alive with tiny bodies and excited initiates and padawans, and some almost as excited masters. This would be the first time he would be able to enjoy the spectacle without having to worry about making a fool of himself. 

"My padawan couldn't make it."  
"Again?" Mace wandered over to join in the conversation, followed alarmingly with Yoda and Jemmiah.   
"He's not sick is he?" Berlingside asked.  
"No, no. He's…just indisposed."  
"Indisposed, you say?"  
"Yes, well. He was feeling very tired, so I thought it might be a good idea to let him sleep on for a bit." Qui-Gon tried to keep his satisfaction under control. He'd put Obi-Wan into such a deep trance that he might as well have been an Ankula in the hibernation period.   
"What a generous master he has." Mace grinned.  
"I thought he deserved a little spoiling. He did so well in that Physics test…"  
"History." Jemmiah corrected.  
"…History test," amended Qui-Gon with a touch of irritation, "that I felt he could do with some rest." 

"What a shame you've missed out on taking part in the sports day, Master Jinn." Jemmiah said, watching as two Jedi's acting as stewards began to check the obstacle course.  
"Yes. I'm very upset about that. Nevermind, though. It can't be helped." 

He was really thinking that he would never have to go through the misery of this ridiculous charade ever again. He'd done it! 

Yoda shook his head. 

"A pity, it is, to see such loyalty and dedication go un-rewarded."  
Qui-Gon began to feel edgy as he saw a brief exchange of glances between Jemmiah and Yoda. Something was going on.  
"We don't do things for reward, Master." Qui-Gon replied uneasily.  
"True, this is. But miss out you should not."  
"What do you mean?" Qui-Gon felt the sudden need for one of Jemmiah's contraband cigars.  
"Enter the race, you shall." Yoda tilted his head to one side, studying him.  
"B-but master, I...I have no padawan. It's a padawan/master event. I cannot take part." 

Yoda smiled. 

"I was your master. You were my padawan. Entered you for next few events, I have. Incase sick, Obi-Wan was." He added pointedly. 

Qui-Gon went white. 

"No sack race there is, I'm afraid." Yoda tapped his cane on the ground. "Kneel!" He commanded, and Qui-Gon bent down on his knees in utter bewilderment.  
"It proved too controversial." Mace grinned. "So Master Yoda had the foresight to replace it with this magnificent obstacle race for two." 

Yoda climbed onto Qui-Gon's back, like a rider on a horse. He brandished his stick and poked his former padawan in the ribs. 

"Giddeeup!"


End file.
